In the food industry, containers are generally used to transport and/or store food. For example, boxes for transporting pizza are typically formed from a cardboard blank folded into a container configuration. In the container configuration, the pizza box defines a width, length and height dimensioned to accommodate a pizza of a particular size. Once the pizza has been transported from the point of origination to the consumer and the pizza has been consumed or removed from the pizza box, the pizza box can be discarded or recycled. However, the size, shape, and rigidity of the traditional pizza box can make it difficult to compactly dispose of the pizza box. Consumers typically attempt to crush the pizza box to a smaller size or leave the pizza box near a trash receptacle for future disposal.
Thus, a need exists for a blank for a collapsible, folded container which is adapted to be folded into a container configuration for transport of, e.g., pizza, adapted to be unfolded into an unfolded configuration, and then compactly re-folded into a stable collapsed configuration for disposal. These and other needs are addressed by the collapsible, folded containers of the present disclosure.